


My story idea but with ndrv3 characters

by SnowKnightDreamer



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Also kind of some suicide mentions, F/M, They're badly written but still, be cautious, but not really, this is kind of a crack fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 12:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13903620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowKnightDreamer/pseuds/SnowKnightDreamer
Summary: Idk guys, just go with it





	My story idea but with ndrv3 characters

Ok so, there's this chick name kaede. She wakes up on a the ground and is very confused to where she is before she remembers that she's dead. She meets others who are also dead and they soon come face to face with this weird god person. He basically tells them that since they didn't live the lives they wanted, they are being given a second chance. The only cost is that they become kind f like vocaloids and sing for people at least twice a month.  
So life is going great until the god is found dead and everything starts to go to shit. Almost everyone in the kind of afterlife is going missing and or, ahem, executing themselves.  
So kaede and the gang has to figure out who the hell is doing this.  
There's plot some rhythm games before the first sad thing happens. So basically Tenko, who is a robot for the sake of being similar to the oc, glitches and gets sudden waves of guilt and regret. She then proceeds to fuck up her computer memory stuff and then dies when she destroys her brain chip.  
The group cries and griefs before pushing ahead.  
After some more story, a small subplot begins. Miu learns that everybody is kind of cursed to play a certain role. If they break that role, they become a wandering spirit. Soon after, the group is attacked by some monster things idk and Miu, pissed that she is being forced to try put herself first, protects Kaede. Soon after, she becomes a wandering spirit and essentially becomes a badass missionary.  
The group talks about it before wishing her luck and moving on.  
More plot and more rhythm games yada yada  
And then finally more sad stuff.  
Kirumi gets overcomed by regret from running away from her family. She cries and tries to off herself before Kaito stops her. Some implied romantic tension happens and the group rest a bit before moving on.  
More games and then another attack.  
Almost everyone is knocked down and one of the monsters goes to basically vore Kokichi  
Himiko gets overwhelmed and basically gets up grabs a sharp rock twice her size and beats the living crap out of the monster. Of course this is against her so called role and she becomes a wandering spirit. She wishes everyone goodbye and goes to join Miu  
There's lots of crying and more before the group goes on.  
More games and plot before sad thing number three  
This time it's Shuuichi. The poor guy, like the last two, gets overcomed with regret. The others stop his attempt however the deed happens anyway while everyone is sleeping.  
Many tears, Kaede gives an inspirational speech and after a day or two of more crying, they move on

Eventually they get to the center of the world when suddenly, Tsumugi just, stabs everyone in the chest. Everyone except Kaede. She then begins to monologue on how she was the one who killed the god of the world and was the one who was making people get overwhelmed with regret  
She also explains how she killed Kaede before they came to the afterlife.  
There's a lot of arguing and then with the power of plot, Kaede becomes the new god of this world. Tsumugi congratulates her and then proceeds to yeet herself into the void  
Kaede cries over what happens and basically resets the world  
Everything is back to normal, except Tsumugi isn't there and kaede is absent for she is now the new god of the world  
The end  
Goodnight


End file.
